


Pulse

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala is in danger again and she and Daniel end up alone in a seedy hotel watching <i>Farscape</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

"She doesn't look like me does she Daniel? Cameron told me once that she looked exactly like me! I don't' think so at all. Look at her nose, it's pointier than mine and the hair? Well the hair is all wrong!"

Daniel looked up from his book, mildly irritated, "Vala, it's a pretty damn close resemblance so get over it. She's beautiful and sexy…it's a compliment. Anyway, can you hush? I'm trying to concentrate on my book."

"Daniel?" Vala pouted. "Please watch the show with me, I'm bored!"

"God, you've been watching this silly Faircape marathon for HOURS! Is there nothing else on?"

"It's _Farscape_ Daniel, and it's my third favourite television show."

Daniel had little difficulty resisting the temptation to ask her what two shows topped her list. "Oh all right I guess I can watch it with you; it's not like there's much else we can do until Charlotte Mayfield is taken care of."

Vala sighed, "Do we really need to hang out in this dump?"

"Have you forgotten your last visit with her?"

"No, of course I haven't, but this dive barely has hot water."

"Don't pout please. It has two beds and besides, Jack chose it because it's off the beaten path and no one's going to think of looking in Arizona for us, let alone Gila Bend. Our source in the Trust was pretty damn clear about that bitch's intention to grab you again. And, believe me, there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen again!"

Vala's heart beat a little faster at that and she smiled shyly at him, "Okay, I get it."

Daniel smiled back at her, "Good, now can we watch the show? I'm finding it surprisingly compelling."

"This is the episode where Crichton and Aeryn are affected by the mist and…..yeah, this is the part…"

Daniel stared dumbstruck at the screen. "Well, this is unexpected…. God, it's like spaceporn or something!" He shifted in his seat as the scene progressed, and cleared his throat several times. "Wow, there's…um…a lot of heat between those two…"

"Do you really think she looks like me because she's actually pretty hot--"

"Nah, you're way hotter," Daniel said absently and continued to stare at the screen. Vala smiled knowingly but let it go—she doubted Daniel even knew what he had just revealed.

For someone who claimed never to have seen the show, Daniel had surprisingly few questions. During Tayln Crichton's heartbreaking death scene though, Daniel coughed loudly and stood suddenly, "Think I'll go get some air. This damn air conditioning is wrecking havoc with my sinuses."

Vala smiled gently as he headed towards the door, "It all works out you know…eventually."

"Nothing like real life then."

"At least he wasn't alone…"

"Like I said…nothing like real life!"

"You are not alone Daniel," she said gently but it was too late. He had already bolted out the door.

He needed to clear his head, shake off the thoughts of loving her. Of what that could mean. He'd spent a long time perfecting his isolation. A little bit of this agony, a little bit of that betrayal. A dash of death, well quite a few dashes of death actually. A pinch of sarcasm, a cup of regret and four cups of anger poured over it all. Beat senseless for 10 years. Bake in a hot desert of loss. Well seasoned loneliness.

He started walking.

It hadn't been the whole radiation poisoning death that had upset him although Vala probably thought it was. Well, maybe it was partially that if he was being honest with himself for a change. But it was mostly the look on the face of the actress who looked so much like Vala. Her agony had suddenly left him bereft.

Daniel swallowed hard and recalled his own anguish when she had been taken by the Trust the last time. In a flash he was in the moment again: the rage, the fear the love; yes, it was time to acknowledge it. He was in love with Vala.

Daniel continued walking, ambling down the endless road and coming to some conclusions about what he needed to do next. He pondered over what could only be called his and Vala's 'brawling love' and then laughed out loud at the irony of the Romeo and Juliet allusion. They were nothing like a fairy tale or some sappy romance novel. And someone always ended up dead in those damn stories anyway. He smirked as he recalled one of Cassie's t-shirts. _When I die I want to live happily ever after like Romeo and Juliet._

He'd died enough times already thank-you very much and he knew all about taking secrets with him to the grave.

He knew what he had to do.

As the clarity cut through his muddled mind, he finally stopped and ran a shaky hand through his hair and took stock of his surroundings. He realized with horror that he had walked all the way into town. He turned and broke into a run.  
***************************  
Daniel was gone an hour before Vala began to be concerned. Despite her well-practiced bravado, she was terrified of being captured again by the Trust, certain that this time she would not survive it. She tried to relax, stretching out on one of the beds to watch more _Farscape_. It was a particularly silly one and she made note of how often the show would follow up a terrifically angsty episode with something crazy and surreal. She shook her head trying to rid it of a loop of some song she'd heard the other day—something about there had to be clowns. "Argh…" she said aloud as the clown-song started up again. "Where the hell are you Daniel? I blame you for this blasted tripe cycling around in my brain!"

As the light began to disappear into smoky dusk and Daniel still had not returned she resentfully acknowledged that she was worried and even a teensy bit afraid. Perhaps he had been caught? More likely though, he was sitting in the hotel's bar choking back his emotions with some barely alcoholic Taur'i whiskey. Really, he couldn't hold his alcohol at all and what passed for liquor on this planet barely qualified as "hard cider" on most other planets in the galaxy. Vala smiled fondly. _He's completely adorable when he's drunk._

She thrashed that idea into submission and decided instead to get really angry. Who the hell had insisted on Daniel being the one to keep her safe? _**He**_ had! Teal'c would certainly have been a better choice if any ass kicking needed doing but Daniel was adamant. _And what's the first thing he does? Leaves me alone!_

She certainly had no intention of leaving the room to find him anyway. If he was so unconcerned for her safety that he just buggered off and left her alone for hours, then she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt her.  
***************************  
Daniel fumbled with the key at the door. He was winded from sprinting the entire last mile back and leaned his arm against the door as he gasped for air. Clumsily, he dropped the key card and lost his balance when he ducked down to pick it up managing in the process to crash solidly into the door with his shoulder. He grabbed the door handle to pull himself up and pitched forward again. "Shit!" His head was still swimming but he finally managed to grab the card, slip it into the door and step into the room.

Vala was nowhere to be found.

"Vala? Vala?" he called and his initial alarm rapidly turned to panic when she didn't answer. "Vala?" "Shitshitshit, she's gone…they've taken her…my fault…stupidstupidstupid" he muttered and headed into the bathroom thinking for a moment that maybe she was teasing him and hiding in the tub. He tore open the shower curtain so roughly that he succeeded only in pulling the shower rod out of the wall. Metal hit porcelain and drowned out his shouted, "FUCK!"

Vala crouched in the darkness trying to make herself disappear into the corner of the closet. She'd had no other place to hide once the banging at the door had begun and now it was clear that they were tearing the place apart looking for her. She fully intended on killing the first asshole that opened the closet door.

She could hear very little over the thrumming of blood in her ears. She clutched the zat and stayed tucked in behind Daniel's duffle bag and her pink-polka dot suitcase, the one Daniel had bought her a few weeks ago. It had rhinestone covered buckles and a big bow.

_"I've been hesitant to get you a suitcase," he'd said. "Don't want you leaving me—er, us--anytime soon. But, you need one for our visit to New York City."_

The trip had been for a conference about Mesopotato Math or something at some big university but she'd come along because Daniel had asked her to. She wasn't sure why because there'd been separate hotel rooms, but it had felt like something might be starting. It hadn't yet though. He'd taken her up the Empire State Building and to Wicked on Broad something. She sighed and remembered how much they'd laughed. He'd draped an arm over her shoulder as they walked the 10 blocks back to the hotel. He would have kissed her too, she was sure of it: if they hadn't gotten the call which had landed them in this seedy place that Daniel said had been frozen in 1977.

 _Focus!_ She could see shadows of someone pacing in front of the closet and mumbling. She bit back ferociously at the advancing fear. _Calm down and focus!_ She needed to formulate some sort of escape plan. Part 1 of the plan? She would need to strain to hear what the voice was saying. Part 2? Kill the bastard.

"I don't know where the fuck she is JACK! I went out for some air and when I got back she was gone."

"I was gone a couple of hours I guess."

"Yeah I know. It was stupid. Look I'm freaking out here….what do you suggest?"

"Have I checked the closet? Of course—ah, no actually I haven't—she could be in the closet I guess….Oh very funny Jack, very fucking funny! Hang on will ya?"

Vala had heard enough to find it all suddenly very funny but she was still angry and breathless from the relentless onslaught of adrenalin. He wasn't going to get off easily this time.

The closet door slid open and the overhead light blinded them both briefly.

"I should zat you," she murmured evenly trying to sound menacing.

"What the HELL are you doing hiding in the closet Vala? I've been going out of my mind with worry!"

"Me? _**Me?**_ You're the one who tried to kick the door in and trashed the room. I thought you were the frelling TRUST!"

"I scared you? God Vala, I'm sor….wait a minute… _frelling?"_

She smiled, "You heard me. I like the word. It's nicer than the alternatives."

"Frell isn't even a real word!"

She stuck her tongue out at him in mock protest. "Can you help me up? Unless of course you have more lessons in linguistics you'd like to deliver while I'm still too terrified to protest?"

He took a good look at her then. She was ashen and she looked more fragile than he expected. He extended his hand and when she took it, he pulled her to him without taking a step backwards--bringing her into his arms in a single calculated move.

"Daniel?" She breathed him in but didn't dare look into his eyes.

"Vala?" He lifted her chin, "Look at me." Vala met his eyes; she saw remorse in them but an under current of something entirely different—something smoldering. He smoothed her flyaway hair from her face and ran his thumb over her lips. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I've wasted so much time. Can you forgive me?"

Vala trembled against him, and nodded mutely, her eyes never leaving his. Her heart pounded in her chest. _This is it. He's going to kiss me. Go on kiss me._ "Kiss me please" she half-moaned. "Please Daniel…"

"Yeah, I think I will," he replied, the arousal clear in his voice. He held her face in his large hands and softly pressed his lips to hers As they deepened the kiss, Daniel moaned. He pulled back a little, and her lips followed his, ravenous for more contact. She whimpered in protest and so he kissed her again, pressing her mouth open insistently and finding her tongue with his.

After several long moments of hearing nothing but moaning, Jack's voice could be heard on the cell phone calling out, "Daniel? Yoo whoo Danny? Ya there? Is that you making all that noise…whatcha doin?" Daniel broke the kiss reluctantly and leaned down to the bed to pick up the phone.

In between kisses, he muttered, "Found her Jack" and tossed the phone across the room. Vala was busy unbuttoning his shirt and he resumed the kissing and caressing with increased fervor.

"What's going on Jack?" Sam called from the kitchen. "Did he find her?"

"Yep."

"Things are good then?"

"Yep, no worries. Lots of moaning and 'oh god's' and panting…."

"They're having sex!"

"God, I hope so! Otherwise they're in worse trouble than I thought!"

 

Vala slid her hands up over Daniel's bare chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders while his fingers were busy undoing her jeans. They broke the kiss long enough for him to pull her t-shirt over her head. She struggled to kick her legs free of her jeans amid the distraction of Daniel's tongue and lips, but she managed eventually.

Daniel discovered that her neck was rather sensitive and her groans of pleasure increased his dedicated attention. His hands devoured her curves, clutching her ass, cupping her breasts. As he plundered her mouth again, Vala found it impossible not to surrender herself to his thundering passion. "God Daniel," she panted, "you're not shy at all are you?"

"Nuh-uh," he murmured into her neck and then whispered hotly into her ear, "I want you."

She silently chided herself for not having imagined how passionate a lover he was likely to be. She'd always imagined that she would be the aggressor and that he would melt under her charms. Instead she found that it was she who was powerless and his to command. She shuddered as he pulled her tightly against him and for the first time she felt the press of his erection.

As she rubbed herself up its length, Daniel groaned and thrust against her.

All rational thought was lost at that point. Daniel growled and then grabbed her ass to steady her before moving her up and down his hardness. And then his passion overwhelmed them both as she rode him hard, legs wrapped around him, head thrown back as he devoured her neck.

Daniel could feel her pulse, a pounding tattoo against his tongue. The fever was building in him and he forced himself to take a steadying breath. He needed to slow down or he was going to come in his pants.

"Don't stop…" Vala pouted, "I'm…" Her voice trailed off into a moan as Daniel moved his hands over her rounded hips and roughly tore the tiny ribbons holding on her panties. "I'll have you know those cost--"she groaned again as he slid his hand between her legs.

"I'll buy you a new pair," Daniel snarled and pushed his fingers into her. She was slick with arousal and after a few strokes of his talented fingers, she had covered his hand with pulse after pulse of liquid heat

Daniel continued to mouth her neck, pausing from time to time to nibble an earlobe, because that made her thrust harder against his hand and whimper. The small kitten noises became a snarl of ecstasy when he pressed his slippery fingers against her g-spot and began to strum. Vala bucked and arched away from him, and for a second she seemed to hang in mid-air until his fingers pulled her--trembling--back to him. She exhaled sharply against his chest, "Unh!"

Daniel's laugh was low and dirty, each word punctuated inside her, "D'ya like this Vala?"

She gripped his fingers and circled her hips. "Love it…love you…need you." Daniel began to stroke her ass with his free hand, gently teasing the sensitive skin at its cleft. Desperate for even more of him, She reached frantically to undo her bra, which Daniel then tore at with his teeth until she tossed it across the room herself and pressed his head against her full breasts.

Vala's rosy puckered nipples were a stark contrast to the ivory of her flawless skin and Daniel rubbed a stubbled cheek across them. "More…" she moaned and threw back her head again.

"Don't be so bossy Vala," he chuckled.

Daniel slid his fingers delicately over her swollen clitoris and caressed each nipple with tongue and teeth. She roared and ground her pussy against his hand seeking more friction. "Harder damn you…"

Daniel slowed his movement and moved his mouth against her ear, "You wanna come don't you Vala?"

"Yes Daniel! Almost….ah, ah….almost there!"

Daniel stopped abruptly, and swept a confused and aggravated Vala into his arms. In two strides he was at the bed, a battered almost double that looked, as did the rest of their accommodations, like it had seen better days.

Suddenly, he was filled with the need to taste her wetness. He had to take her in his mouth, to explore her hot folds. His cock pulsed at the thought of his tongue circling her clit; she was going to come and come and come. He knew it and she was about to know it too.

He laid her gently on the bed, his lust-filled eyes gliding over alabaster curves. "God Vala, you're so gorgeous…." He tossed a wayward pillow against the vinyl-covered headboard and gently moved her back against it. "Sit up a bit and let me get a look at that sweet pussy of yours…"

He put another pillow under her bottom and took a long lingering look at her lush folds. "So fucking gorgeous…" His mouth was watering with need but at first he simply laid his head upon her thigh and breathed in her musky scent. Vala held her breath in anticipation and bucked wildly at the first stroke of his tongue. Daniel gently spread her wide and stroked her sensitive inner thighs before continuing.

He began slowly at first, exploring her outer folds dragging his tongue along the tiny grooves, drawing out her agonized pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…", he murumured, "so sweet.." Her moans and sighs seemed to slide over his rigid cock as it strained against the soft denim of his threadbare jeans. "So good," he hummed against her before sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue around it. Vala's hands clawed at the sheets as a low sound rumbled up from her depths and she clamped down hard on his busy fingers, her climax shattering her completely as it tore itself free from her in a guttural scream.

She shook and thrashed against his persistent mouth; he held her hips down while his tongue propelled her into one orgasm after another. Vala's voice was hoarse by the time he stopped. She gasped for air as he gentled her through wave after wave of aftershocks, the last of which was so powerful she arched off the bed and came again without a single touch.

"God Daniel," she rasped. "What the…god, you're trying to kill me."

"Begging you pardon ma'am. It'll never happen again," he teased.

"Like hell it won't! Now, I have some rather naughty plans for you, if you're interested of course."

Daniel stood abruptly and stripped eagerly, then stood there only mildly embarrassed as her eyes roamed freely. She crawled across the bed, stalking him with wild-eyes. She stopped at the edge of the bed and looking up, dragged her tongue up the entire length of his cock, nibbling lightly at its glistening head. Daniel closed his eyes and moaned as she took it all into her mouth, gently sucking and circling her tongue.

"Vala, god that's ummmm…good. So good." He whimpered slightly as she cupped his balls in her hand and firmly stroked the sensitive skin behind them. His cock thickened further and pulsed in her mouth and he jerked forward.

"Oh, I don't think so—not yet Daniel. I'm afraid you're not allowed to get off so easily. I need to be spectacularly fucked." She squeezed the base of his cock hard.

"Ow!" he grumbled and laughed at the same time. "I can't guarantee spectacular but I'll certainly give it my full attention."

"See that you do," she purred and backed up onto the bed, her hand still around his leaking arousal. She stroked and pulled him until he was kneeling in front of her, face to face. She dropped her head and teased at his nipples, rolling one puckered nub between her teeth. This elicited a hiss before Daniel aggressively pushed her down on the bed and mounted her in one fluid movement.

Vala wrapped her legs around him as his kisses intensified their searing passion; the room was murky with the smell of sex and Daniel's eyes were dark and demanding. "Want you now," his voice was feral with need.

"Take me then," she challenged. He filled her suddenly, and she gasped in surprise. "Oh!"

"You okay?" Daniel punctuated his concern with two long slides in and out of her.

"Mmmmm…you're big is all," she moaned and thrust her pelvis up in further invitation.

"Oh, I don't know, I seem to fit in quite nicely…." He moved his hips back and forth to demonstrate. "See?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Daniel rocked forward again and that was the end of any conversation for quite a while. They moved together languidly, moving inexorably toward the pinnacle. Vala's orgasm took her by surprise, it was merely an extension of the waves of bliss that had been flowing over her from the moment Daniel had entered her. She opened and shuddered around him as her climax rolled through them both.

Daniel pulled her upright until she was on his lap his arms holding her tightly as she quieted. He twitched inside her and she clamped down hard, "Yes darling, I know you're still there…"

Recovering suddenly, she pushed him backwards onto the bed and began to ride his cock hard. He pounded up into her as her hips twisted. Daniel renewed his attentions to her clitoris as well as idly rubbing his hand across her erect nipples and then she was coming again but this time she knew she was taking him with her. He pumped into her powerfully as his orgasm shook him. Vala watched the pleasure transform his features as she felt his hot seed explode into her.

Knowing that she had put that look on his face made her happy in a way she hadn't expected. As he softened inside her, he smiled up at her dreamily, "You look smug."

She laughed, "Not smug, just pleased." She rolled to the side and he drew her into his arms, stroking her hair as it cascaded across his chest. "The sex was beyond spectacular. You're rather more…um…'assertive' than I thought you'd be."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry darling. You're extraordinary. Feel free to go all alpha on me anytime you want….preferably later tonight."

He laughed and pulled her closer, "Extraordinary sex aside…you know I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"Of course you are. Did you just figure this out? You realize you're impossible don't you?" She swatted his chest lightly.

"So I've been told," he chuckled.


End file.
